Las Calzas de Artemisa
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Afrodita trata de desentrañar el misterio que esconde su hermana, la diosa de la caza, pero en su interés por saber implicará practicamente a todo el Olimpo.
1. Chapter 1

**FANDOM**: Mitología griega.

**PERSONAJE/PAREJA**: Artemisa, Atenea, Afrodita, Hermafrodito. // Artemisa/Pan/Orión , Atenea/Posidón/Hefesto. Subtextual.

**SPOILERS**: Basta con tener un poco de cultura clásica. Nada nuevo.

**NOTAS**: Probablemente meta cosas donde nunca hayan estado en ningún mito. Pero me mola.

**PARTES**: 1 de 2 (_Las Calzas de Artemisa_)

Se acerca el amanecer y como de costumbre los caballos celestes relinchan mientras el encargado de la cuadra engancha los caballos a la cuadriga bajo la mirada supervisora de Apolo.  
A lo lejos también se ve a un dormido Hermes calzarse las botas aladas y encabezar un grupo de atolondrados mensajeros en su rutina habitual de entregar mensajes por el Olimpo y alrededores.  
Incluso Eros tiene la desfachatez de madrugar y robarle ofrendas a Démeter para desayunar apresuradamente mientras camina hacia el trabajo.  
Los únicos que se pueden permitir levantarse más tarde son los dioses "mayores".

La jornada de caza se presenta inmejorable. No hay viento, la temperatura es ideal y el cielo aparece despejado. Artemisa no se lo piensa demasiado y coge su carcaj de flechas de pavo real (un regalo de Hera) y el arco que comparte con su hermano (una ofrenda de los atenienses) y se adentra por los bosques.  
Estos no están tan tupidos como anteriormente porque los humanos empiezan a cortar la maleza para construir granjas con las que aprovisionarse durante el invierno. Artemisa, que junto con su hermano Apolo discutieron sobre el asunto de permitir que los mortales destruyeran la naturaleza en pos de su propia supervivencia, era partidaria de enloquecer y hacer enfermar al ganado para que los hombres pillaran la indirecta. Pero Hera y Zeus se habían posicionado en el bando contrario, no había que tomarse el asunto como una ofensa personal, nadie quería hacerle daño a nadie. Artemisa llegó a la conclusión de que su padre era un blandengue y que solo era capaz de llevarle la contraria a su madrastra cuando se tocaba el tema de sus amantes, por lo que tomó la determinación de hacerle frente por métodos no directos (no apoyar sus campañas salvo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario, ignorar cualquier tema que pudiera preocuparle y no contar con su aprobación excepto en casos imprescindibles).  
Aun quedaban varias piaras de jabalís salvajes que cazar, manadas de gamos y ciervos que disecar y lobos que exterminar. En su camino de caza se encontró con un poblado de ninfas que le alertaron de un incendio y se entretuvo con las náyades de un río cercano en un momento que fue a refrescarse. Todo iba medianamente bien y estaba controlado… Hasta que se cruzó con Orión. 

********

Afrodita era precisamente la diosa que se levantaba más tarde bajo el pretexto de las bacanales y celebraciones que tenía que visitar. Ares le había dejado una nota escueta de lo maravillosa que había sido pasar la noche con ella y Hefestos le había lanzado otro cuchillo sobre la puerta del dormitorio que había quedado encajado en el quicio. Pero Afrodita ya no temía las amenazas de su marido. Empezaban a formar parte de un ritual de sucesos peligrosos y extravagantes (como aquella vez que dejó un tenedor al rojo vivo esperando que ésta lo cogiera pero su propio hijo lo tomó por equivocación y pasó una semana bajo los cuidados de Hermafrodito)  
Afrodita era por naturaleza hermosa pero equivocaba sus funciones de tal manera que su trabajo que debía consistir en juntar parejas de enamorados se truncaba por cotillear demasiado. De hecho, hacia un par de meses que había caído en desgracia y tenía que ser su propio hijo Eros quien le sacara las castañas del fuego.

"Me prometiste que Perséfone me amaría" le reprochó un airado Hades tirándole un frasquito vacío de lo que bien podía haber sido: poción de amor.

"Hiciste el ritual en el mes equivocado. Te dije que tenías que hacerlo antes de la cosecha, no después" se disculpaba su sobrina mientras examinaba su aspecto en uno de los tantos espejos que tenía en su habitación. "No es mi culpa que en Octubre los rituales tengan menos efecto"

"Tampoco es culpa mía" decía Hades volviendo a sus aposentos muy enfadado.

"El amor no se puede forzar. O lo hay, o no lo hay" soltó como ocurrencia Afrodita a modo de despedida.

Aquella mañana, la diosa del amor no se sentía muy animada para ir al templo y escuchar las quejas y súplicas de sus más fieles seguidores. Así que fue al despacho de Hermes y le dejó una nota para que supiera que tenía que pasarle todas las sugerencias, ruegos y oraciones a su nombre a la caída del Sol.  
"Creo que voy a ir a ver que se cuece por ahí" Y como siempre, bajo el influjo de la curiosidad y el cotilleo se acercó cauta a las habitaciones de sus hermanos y hermanas para enterarse de las inquietudes de los miembros del Olimpo.

"Es la décima vez que me deniegan una petición" reía Dioniso mientras leía el escrito que le hacía un fiel sobre el interés de entrar en la hermandad de los ritos sagrados del vino. "No toleraré que se rían de mí de esta forma. Mira en tu interior, decía el oráculo. Pues como no me abra las tripas no sabré si tengo o no tengo lo que es necesario para participar. ¿Tan difícil es obtener una respuesta?"

"Parece exasperado" reconoció Afrodita la voz del propio Ares.

"¿Exasperado? Yo diría desesperado" reía el dios del vino. "¿Y qué quiere? ¿Acaso no está de acuerdo con formar parte del casting? No existen los milagros…" se oía caer una copa de metal al suelo. "Ahhhh, ¿dónde hay un criado cuando se le necesita? Quiero más vino. Pero no de esa añada deplorable. Parece mentira que tus propios fieles te ofrezcan un vino tan poco digno de un dios"

"Que poca consideración" corroboraba el dios de la guerra. "Ah, yo también quiero vino y rápido" exigía.

"¿Tu también tienes que soportar a unos cuantos fieles impertinentes?" preguntaba Dioniso tras beber largamente de su copa.

"Las peticiones de una amante despechada" dijo Ares.

La diosa del amor empezó a molestarse.  
"¿y eso? Creía que te entendías con Afrodita"

"Creo que un tal Narciso desatendió sus peticiones y viene a mí en busca de consuelo y sexo"

"Será más de sexo que de consuelo…"

"Como sea. No soporto que me empiece a dar la brasa con sus teorías sobre la fragilidad de los hombres y su ignorancia y artimañas para no asumir que pueden morir en cualquier momento. Eso puedes soportarlo una noche, incluso dos… pero que te venga siempre con lo mismo tras hacer el amor me resulta…"

"Maldito bastardo. Hijo de su madre tenía que ser" Afrodita guardaba el mismo desprecio que muchos de sus hermanos por su madrastra y la culpaban de todas las desgracias y maldades que se cocían en el Olimpo, incluso cuando la mayoría de la culpa era de su propio padre. "Pues no va y me dice que se lo pasa estupendamente conmigo… Voy a tener que empezar a leer entre líneas" pensó para sí desanimada.

Decidió que escuchando aquello solo conseguiría deprimirse por lo que se alejó con cuidado de que no se oyeran sus pasos y se encaminó a otra de las habitaciones del palacio residencial de los dioses. Esta vez, Atenea, la hermana más inteligente que tenía.  
"He dicho millones de veces que esa decoración apesta" se oía gritar a la diosa de la paz. "No quiero ese escudo ahí, lo quiero más abajo. Y nada de la presencia de armas espartanas. Si soy la hija predilecta de Atenas no puede haber ninguna presencia de nada que tenga que ver con los enemigos de estos. ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir?"  
Afrodita sabía que Atenea era una mujer con carácter pero creía que eso la hacía más divertida. Solo le preocupaba el que no encontrara pareja con la que reconciliarse y pasar buenos momentos. Por aquel entonces, Atenea estaba mudándose de su palacio de Atenas para vivir una temporada estival junto al resto de sus hermanos. No era una idea que le gustara pero su padre le había convencido de alguna manera así que ahora estaba dedicándose a remodelar su alcoba hasta conseguir algo que le pareciera hogareño y acorde a lo que buscaba.  
La diosa del amor buscaba a la menor oportunidad alguna conversación que le diera pie a indagar sobre quién podía estar interesada su hermana. Por ahora, había llegado a la conclusión de que mantenía una relación de odio con su tío Posidón pero le resultaba demasiado mayor como para imaginárselo a su lado o, lo que era peor, en la misma cama teniendo una relación.  
"Es feo e igual de mujeriego que papá. Lo único que lograría es que Atenea llegará a ser como Hera, egoísta, frustrada y despreciable" pero Afrodita no se rendía a pesar de que su hermana le había dicho millones de veces, por activa y por pasiva, que no estaba interesada en ningún hombre.

"Te pasas la vida retando a la gente" le había dicho en alguna ocasión. "Como a aquella muchacha solo porque quería tener su minuto de fama"

"Aracne se burló de mí y me ridiculizó a ojos de todos los atenienses. ¿Acaso podía dejar que se saliera con la suya?" contestó la diosa de la inteligencia.

"Pero te tomas la vida demasiado en serio. Si estuvieras con un hombre verías que nada es para tanto y disfrutarías más y…"

"Porque tu seas una descocada y una fulana no quiere decir que el sentido de la vida se encuentre acostándose con todo lo que se mueva"

Afrodita ni siquiera se molestó en llevarle la contraria. Creía profundamente en lo que decía, que era que Atenea estaba tan necesitada de una relación carnal que buscaba pelearse con cualquiera que le llevara la contraria para hacerse sentir mejor.

"Lo mismo no necesitas a un hombre" seguía insistiendo la diosa del amor. "Aquí hay la suficiente libertad para que te acuestes con quien quieras. De hecho, en Lesbos encontré a varias sacerdotisas que estaban dispuestas a cumplir cualquier deseo que se le pidiera. Si quieres puedo pasarme y concertarte una cita con…"

"Antes me acostaría con un ornitorrinco" dijo Atenea tratando de zanjar la conversación.

"Bueno, incluso la zoofilia se podría estudiar"

"¿Por qué no te vas a hacer de casamentera con Hestia o Artemisa?" terminó por explotar. "Ah, no, claro, que ellas ya han afirmado que serán vírgenes. Pues hazme un favor, empieza considerarme a mí también dentro del grupo"

Y siempre se terminaba la discusión con un portazo y unos cuantos platos rotos.

Aquella vez fue verla aparecer por la puerta y lanzarle parte de una cubertería de cristal a la cara.  
"No quiero pareja. No necesito pareja. No me interesa tener una pareja. Déjame en paz"

"Pero si ni siquiera sabes a lo que vengo" protestó Afrodita.

"A lo de siempre. Vienes a joderme la mañana. Pero hoy no te lo permitiré, no ahora que conseguía estar de tan buen humor"

Afrodita estuvo a punto de decir que aquello le parecía cuestionable dada la pelea que mantenía su hermana con la decoración pero intuyó que aquello no arreglaría las cosas así que fingió estar más interesada en otros asuntos y se escapó a husmear a otro lugar.  
Desgraciadamente se topó con las hermanas Gracias que parecían buscarla.  
"Oh, Afrodita. Tenemos que concertar la festividad del aniversario de Zeus y Hera. Quedamos en que sería un banquete informal pero hay que empezar a reservar lugar y mandar las invitaciones, pensar en la decoración…" empezó a decir Eufrósine alegremente.

"Ahora no" trato de disculparse la diosa.

"…y la música. Podríamos pensar en Pan y su grupo de sátiros para que amenizaran la velada. O si se prefiere algo más vetusto podemos sugerir a Apolo que participe…" dijo otra de las gracias ignorando el comentario de Afrodita.

"Es demasiado pronto para organizar…"

"Si esperamos demasiado Démeter podría cogernos el día y luego sería imposible de organizar…"

"Vale, vale. Pero ahora no puedo atenderos. Ir pensando en que cosas estarían bien y luego me las comentáis con más privacidad"

"De acuerdo" dijo Aglaya que pareció entender las intenciones de su mentora y cogió a sus hermanas por los hombros para que no molestasen más.

"Por que poco…" pensó Afrodita. "No podré librarme de los compromisos eternamente"  
Sobre todo cuando efectivamente un dios está condenado a la eternidad.

Mientras caminaba mirando hacia todos lados para escapar de cualquier otro asunto que se la requiriera se topó con el cuarto de Artemisa que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Artemisa, que era más mayor que Afrodita y se mostraba como un libro cerrado y hermético, era una de las hermanas por las que la diosa del amor sentía más curiosidad.  
Si bien no entendía las razones por las que Atenea se negaba a compartir lecho con nadie, entendía aun menos los motivos por los que la diosa de la caza guardaba castidad absoluta.  
"_Se pierden una de las experiencias más gratificantes sin saber que se siente. Todavía si dijeran que lo han probado y no les interesa…_"  
Así que calló los pocos gritos que su conciencia le daba acerca de curiosear los enseres privados de nadie, se metió en el cuarto y cerró la puerta.  
"_Cuando una mujer no acepta su rol termina por destruirse a sí misma_" se dijo Afrodita para sí mientras veía por todos los rincones armas y pieles tiradas por los suelos, cabezas de ciervos disecadas en las paredes y la cama de plumas de ganso sin hacer. "_No hay nada más desagradable que ver a una mujer tan poco femenina_" se repugnaba de una serie de colmillos de jabalí ensangrentados y metidos en formol.  
Porque si bien Afrodita tenía que acatar los deseos de su padre de que había que respetar la decisión de las diosas castas, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con sus ideales.  
"_¿Para qué se nace si no es para dar vida? ¿Cuál es el sentido de la realidad entonces?_"

Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de las ropas tiradas por los suelos. Olían a suciedad y a sudor y Afrodita tuvo que llevarse las manos a la nariz al comenzar a sentir nauseas.  
"_Es de lo más desagradable_" musitó arrepentida de haberse metido en aquella madriguera de posibles enfermedades. Aun así se acercó a los ropajes y los examinó separándolos con sus hermosas sandalias. Estuvo apunto de arrepentirse por si el acto en sí podría dejarle manchada y traumatizada de por vida pero entonces una de las prendas llamó su atención. Eran unas calzas que por fuera se veían manchadas de barro y sangre, posiblemente de una de las tantas cazas que la diosa disfrutaba, pero lo extraño era la sangre fresca visible en la parte interior. En un principio pensó que la propia Artemisa se había herido pero desechó la idea ya que todo indicaba a que sí la diosa había vuelto a ir de caza la herida no podía ser peligrosa, de lo contrario estaría en cama recuperándose.  
Por instinto cogió las calzas con dos dedos y se las llevó para examinarlas con mayor tranquilidad alejadas de su cuerpo lo más posible, tal que parecía que la prenda era un arma mortal cargada de un poderoso veneno o algo por el estilo.

Ya una vez en sus aposentos hizo llamar a su hijo Hermafrodito, uno de sus preferidos. Este, que trabajaba con otro de sus hermanastros en la enfermería, era fiel a su madre y la adoraba y escuchaba cada consejo que daba. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

"¿Qué necesitas, madre?" preguntó Hermafrodito que aquel día lucía pechos turgentes y un bello rostro angelical.

"Deberías de aclararte" respondió su madre viéndole de esa guisa. "Quiero decir, sobre tu sexualidad"

"Me gusta la ambigüedad" comentó el chico, incómodo. "Y dado que puedo ser como guste…"

"Es igual. Ese no es el problema" le acercó las calzas de su tía para que las examinara pero Hermafrodito se alejó de aquel nauseabundo olor, disgustado.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"Son las prendas de caza de tu tía Artemisa"

"Oh"

"No debería haberlas cogido pero me pareció un caso de fuerza mayor" dijo Afrodita a modo de excusa. "Es por eso que te necesito"

"¿Quieres que las lave?" preguntó el chico, solícito.

"No. Quiero que las observes con atención"

"Es difícil hacerlo con ese olor impregnado al cuero…"

"Es por la sangre de esta zona" dijo señalándola.

"¿No es de jabalí?"

"No. No es de animal. Es demasiado clara y tiene un olor distinto"

Hermafrodito silbó admirado de la capacidad con que su madre distinguía los olores, fueran perfumes, esencias de flores o cualquier otra cosa.  
"¿Entonces?"

"Me parece que es humana" Hermafrodito se acercó para examinarla mejor ahora que parecía adaptarse a aquel olor.

"¿Humana? ¿Sugieres que Artemisa está…?"

"Eso es lo que quiero que me averigües. Si estuviera malherida dudo que fuera a cazar pero lo mismo todo tiene otra explicación"

"¿Y como podría saber yo que…?"

"Pregúntale a sus amigos los sátiros o a las ninfas. Ellas conocen mejor que nosotros a Artemisa. Quizá puedan darte alguna información de valor…"

"¿Y por qué estás tan interesada en saber qué le sucede?" preguntó Hermafrodito sin poder contener la curiosidad.

"Me preocupa el bienestar de mi hermana" respondió Afrodita, escueta.

"Ya" Aun sin estar muy convencido, Hermafrodito marchó de la estancia dispuesto a hacerle el favor que le había pedido su madre. Él, que necesitaba constantemente de su aprobación y se regodeaba de ser el preferido de todos sus hermanos, por encima incluso del propio Eros, sabía que no podía fallarla. Por eso, aun dudando de que los sátiros o las ninfas pudieran darle alguna información relevante, asumió su misión como un asunto de vida o muerte.  
Mientras tanto, Afrodita se dejó caer encima de la cama y chascó la lengua entre aburrida y molesta por no saber que hacer con tanto tiempo libre. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué empezaba a cuestionar sus capacidades como diosa del amor? ¿Por qué todas sus misiones de hacer felices a los demás fallaban? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

********

"Los dioses no sangran. Parece mentira que no lo sepas aun" Esculapio estaba en la Sala de autopsias diseccionando hígados.

"No hablo de obviedades" Hermafrodito le había enseñado a su hermanastro las calzas de su tía. "Solo quiero saber de quién es la sangre".

"¿Me tomas por CSI?"

"Eres el único que tiene ciertos conocimientos sobre la materia, además de Apolo"

"Oh, gracias por recurrir a mí cuando no hay otra opción" comentó molesto Esculapio.

"Maldita sea. ¿Tienes que hacer así con todo?"

"¿Así con qué?" se encogió de hombros Esculapio recogiendo los hígados que tenía encima de la mesa de metal.

"Con todo lo que te diga. Tergiversarlo todo" bufó Hermafrodito. "Ya sé que no nos llevamos bien, que tenemos diferentes puntos de vista en muchos aspectos, pero podríamos hacer una excepción a la hora de resolver esta clase de problemas".

"Solo por esta vez, supongo" reconoció Esculapio cogiendo las calzas que le tendía su hermanastro. "Trataré de averiguar a quién pertenece la sangre. Pero no te prometo nada".

A Hermafrodito le valió con esa respuesta. En realidad, debería haber hecho caso a su madre y preguntar a las ninfas pero creía que la opinión de Esculapio sería más acertada y, además, las ninfas se podrían chivar a Artemisa lo que podría enfrentarla con Afrodita. Su madre no estaba en situación de pelearse con nadie dado su estado de ánimo. No, había hecho lo correcto.

********

Posidón y Atenea se estaban peleando otra vez. En esta ocasión, durante la comida. Por unos panecillos. Parecían críos. Bueno, eran críos.

"Y yo lo he visto primero y el que lo ve primero se lo come" argumentaba el dios de los mares.

"Vaya estupidez. Yo podría decir que lo he visto primero. No hay ninguna forma de averiguar quién lo ha visto primero" contestó Atenea. Algunos dioses, que tomaban partido en la conversación, asintieron.

"Sí que la hay" proseguía cabezota Posidón.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?"

"Mi palabra"

"Tu palabra no me sirve, maldito mentiroso"

"Es solo un panecillo, por favor" trataba de calmar los ánimos Démeter.

"¿Mentiroso? ¿¿MENTIROSO?? Y tú no te metas" amenazó el dios a su hermana.

"Te enfadas porque sabes que tengo razón. No puedes demostrar nada."

"¡¡Dejadlo ya!!" tomó parte Hera, hastiada de repetir siempre la misma escena durante las comidas. "Siempre con las mismas riñas, joder. Sois peores que los lamentos de las ánimas de lago Estigia"

Atenea se cruzó de hombros y Posidón parecía que iba a replicar algo, pero un puntapié por parte de uno de los comensales a modo de advertencia le previno de no seguir con la pelea. Si había alguien con la que no convenía enfadarse, esa era Hera. Su genio vivo, sus venganzas y las batallas que provocaba su ira eran bien conocidos por todos los habitantes del Olimpo. No, era mejor no seguir.

********

Hermafrodito había acudido ahora donde Pan, el sátiro, en busca de otra clase diferente de pistas. Los sátiros estaban siempre buscando ninfas, en ocasiones violentos recurrían a su carisma para atraer a sus víctimas. Artemisa, protectora de los bosques, había tenido enfrentamientos con ellos y se había llegado a pelear con Dioniso por esto.  
Es posible que Pan tampoco estuviera muy a favor de colaborar, pero sabiendo que las ninfas le debían lealtad a Artemisa y que a esta no le gustaría que indagaran sobre su privacidad, era mejor preguntarle al enemigo. Al menos, estos no se iban a ir de la lengua.

"Una de tantas" respondió Pan cuando Hermafrodito le enseñó las calzas y le dijo de quien eran.

"¿Una de tantas?"

"Una de tantas que tiene. Además, dado sus actividades no te extrañe que no sea de un venado"

"Es humana"

"Pues a otro a quien habrá matado"

"No lo sé. Hay algo diferente en todo esto" contestó dubitativo Hermafrodito.

"Tú sabrás" Pan nada interesado en el asunto, cogió la Siringa y se puso a tocarla llamando al rebaño.

"Estoy seguro de que sabes algo"

"Solo tienes tu intuición" rió Pan.

"Me es suficiente"

"Que chico más seguro de sí mismo" se burló el sátiro.

"Oye, no soy idiota. Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras, pero la verdad es que te conozco y sé que por fastidiar a Artemisa harías cualquier cosa"

"_Oh, Ártemis, que bella te muestras airada… _" comenzó a recitar el sátiro. "_Que cuando la noche oscura, sin luna, me dejas solo en la alcoba. Te prevengo que no podrás huir hasta mi muerte, pues bien sé que nuestros corazones se aman_"

"Lo tomaré por un sí"

"Aun está en construcción. Pero ¿a qué es hermoso?"

"Hombre…" Hermafrodito se dividía entre la sinceridad o seguirle el juego a Pan a ver si así conseguía algo. "¿Has pensado en declararte oficialmente?"

"¿Bromeas? Me cortaría el cuello. Solo soy un semidios"

"Ya, bueno. Pero a lo mejor te sorprendería. A lo mejor ella también atraviesa esa fase de amor-odio…"

"No. Mi bella Ártemis no ama a nadie más que a los animales y su caza. No hay nada más en su corazón"

"Tú eres mitad cabra, Pan. A lo mejor le sirve"

"¿Para colgar mis cuernos en su pared? Creo que solo así conseguiría estar cerca de ella, la verdad" reconoció el sátiro apesadumbrado.

"Sea pues, ¿qué necesitas?"

"Saber de quién es la sangre humana"

"¿Para qué?"

"Me lo ha pedido mi madre. Ni idea de para qué".

"¿Qué? ¿La bella Afrodita? Haber empezado por ahí. Por Afrodita cualquier cosa" Pan se levantó de la roca donde estaba apoyado y volvió a tocar la flauta. "Bien pues. Déjame esa calza. Veré que puedo hacer. Estoy seguro de que algo encontraré"

"Gracias, Pan"

"¡Qué conste que lo hago por la seguridad de Ártemis!"

"Por supuesto, no lo dudo" sonrió Hermafrodito.

"_Oh, Ártemis, que bella te muestras airada…_" volvió a cantar el sátiro esta vez tocando la flauta. "_Conoceré tu secreto, tu misterio. No puedes escapar de la naturaleza de nuestros sentimientos_".

********

Era ya de noche cuando Hermafrodito regresó de su viaje por Arcadia. Eros estaba acostando a los querubines y Apolo hacía un par de horas que había dejado a los caballos de su cuadriga en los establos. Su madre debía estar en su baño habitual del crepúsculo y Zeus haciendo las paces con Hera (a medianoche volvería a dejarla sola).  
Su padre, Hermes, le saludó afectuoso antes de escabullirse hacia la Tierra en busca de diversión. Sus hermanos y primos escuchaban a Atenea en el vestíbulo narrar La Odisea, acompañados por Hefesto y los titanes, que disfrutaban de cualquier clase de historia.

Hermafrodito, que como su madre había heredado el interés por conocer los chismes de cada habitante del Olimpo, intuía que Hefesto, además de amante de historias épicas, estaba enamorado de Atenea. El dios de la fragua, era mucho más viejo que su hermanastra y su aspecto desgarbado y desangelado no resultaban muy favorecedores para un posible romance con la diosa que, detrás de Artemisa, más problemas había dando a los hombres. No, Atenea seguía en su intento de permanecer soltera y Hefesto no sería quien le haría cambiar de opinión. Pero, ¿qué le quedaba al pobre dios, si tenía a una esposa que, a pesar de ser la más hermosa le era infiel sin ningún reparo y si nadie le había declarado ningún poema ni romance? ¿Por qué fijarse en un ser inalcanzable como Atenea? ¿Por qué tentar al destino?  
Las armas de Atenea, por detrás de los rayos de Zeus, eran consideradas las más bellas y de mejor calidad de todo el Olimpo. Ares se había quejado de esto varias veces, pero nadie parecía molestarle más que a él los detalles que el dios forjador tenía con su hermana. Y ésta o no parecía enterarse o no quería saber cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Hefesto.  
Aun en sus elucubraciones, no se dio cuenta de que Afrodita se acercaba por su espalda.

"¿No te cansas de oír por trigésima vez como Odiseo venció a Polifemo?"

"Es su parte preferida" reconoció Hermafrodito. "Creo que en parte es porque Polifemo era hijo de Posidón".

"Evidentemente"

"Declama muy bien"

"Apolo estará celoso"

Su hijo asintió, pensativo.

"¿Alguna novedad con el caso?"

"He preguntado por ahí, madre. Necesitan tiempo para saberlo. Pero estoy seguro de que lo averiguarán"

"Gracias" Afrodita abrazó a su hijo. "Sé que yo podría haberlo intentado pero…"

"Madre, necesitas descansar. No te preocupes, yo me ocupo. No hay ningún problema"

"Tú también tendrás que descansar" le recomendó Afrodita al joven.

"Lo haré" Hermafrodito se volvió para ver como Hefesto y sus titanes aplaudían emocionados y como la diosa se deshacía en elogios ante su público.  
Afrodita, tocó la espalda desnuda de su hijo cariñosamente, y se marchó a sus aposentos.


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTES**: 2 de 2 (_Las Calzas de Artemisa_)

Un súbito golpe levantó asustada a Afrodita de su amplia cama con dosel. Otra vez el Sol estaba en su punto más alto y la diosa del amor sentía el cuerpo como si le hubieran propinado una paliza en una bacanal. O mejor, dos palizas. Una detrás de otra y sin tregua.  
Además, el dormitorio no tenía muy buen aspecto. Túnicas y jirones de seda tiradas por el suelo, espejos cubiertos de polvos de maquillaje y la cómoda abarrotada de lápices de ojos, barras de labios (algunas ya deshechas) y copas y cálices de vino (del de las ofrendas).  
"_Debería de dejar de ir con Las Ménades_" pensó Afrodita al ver el desorden y el caos a su alrededor.

La Diosa del Amor había caído en un ciclo destructivo. No solo el hecho de que ya no cumpliera su misión en el Olimpo como antes, sino que se había ido dejando llevar por el sufrimiento personal y el victimismo hasta el punto de alcanzar una personalidad que nunca había sido la suya.  
Al salir del dormitorio, con una cara de no haber dormido en días, vio de nuevo el mismo cuchillo de Hefesto pero esta vez llevaba una nota. "_A cada cerda le alcanza su destino_" (referencia al refrán: A cada cerdo le llega su San Martín). Eso sería lo que posiblemente le había despertado.

Sin ganas de pasarse por el comedor para desayunar, bajó al templo en busca de novedades. Un poco de actividad no le vendría mal. Y entonces fue… cuando se encontró con una Artemisa profundamente cabreada.

********

Pan se refugió en el bosque una vez guardado el rebaño. Si al principio le parecía que Hermafrodito venía con ganas de molestar, tener en sus manos una prenda de su diosa favorita, le hizo rápidamente cambiar de opinión. ¿Su bella Ártemis estaría herida? ¿Necesitaría ayuda?  
Los bosques de Arcadia estaban en pleno otoño y muchas hojas de cedros y robles habían caído y cubrían los caminos de pastores de un manto marrón crujiente. Las patitas del sátiro chascaban con el contacto de la fronda y los animales se volvían al verle pasar, suspicaces.  
Peinando su pelo delicadamente al son de una lira, Dafne, la preferida de Artemisa, descansaba. El sátiro descendió en su velocidad. Muchas ninfas desconfiaban de los faunos y con razón. Pero Pan no buscaba divertirse a costa de ello. Hoy no.  
Lamentablemente Dafne no estaba sola. Apolo era precisamente el que tocaba la lira, antes de volver a su carro y obligar al Sol a ponerse. Pan no tuvo siquiera que saludar, Dafne ya sabía que estaba ahí aun a cien metros de distancia.

Pan saludó con una reverencia y una salve al dios, respetuoso siempre con sus tíos. Apolo se levantó y se guardó la lira.

"No te muevas de ahí, sátiro" susurró el dios desenvainando su espada. "No eres bien recibido".

"Lástima" musitó Pan. "Creí que podíamos ser amigos".

Apolo conocía la socarronería y las burlas de los amigos de su hermanastro Dioniso, así que no se lo tomó como una afrenta.

"Es por vuestra hermana, señor. No tengo ningún interés en vuestra amada" dijo refiriéndose a la ninfa.

"No somos…"

"… Deja a mi hermana en paz" interrumpió el dios a Dafne.

"Puede que esté en peligro"

"¿Y eso es de la incumbencia de un sátiro?"

"¿Y no lo es de la de su hermano?" contestó Pan burlón.

"No quieras pagar cara tu osadía y tu blasfemia. No quisiera tener que darle semejante decepción a tu padre"

"Oh, despreocupaos de mi padre, mi señor. Suficientes hijos tiene ya de los que ocuparse"

Apolo frunció el ceño incapaz de saber si las palabras del sátiro eran sinceras. Pan, de todos los de su especie que poblaban Arcadia y alrededores era, sin duda, el más temerario, inteligente, irónico y peligroso. Tan pronto podía estar dispuesto a ayudarte como a desembolsar una daga y dejarte en el camino. No temía por su vida, el era un dios, pero le preocupaba las intenciones que el sátiro pudiera tener con respecto a Dafne. Últimamente se había encariñado demasiado de aquella ninfa.

"¿Por qué una diosa tiene sangre en una de sus prendas?" Pan saltó al vacío.

"¿Qué burrada decís?"

"De buena tinta sé que esta prenda pertenece a vuestra señora" el sátiro sacó las calzas de la diosa de sus pocas pertenencias y se la tendió a la ninfa.

"¿Qué es eso?" Apolo trató de cortarle el paso pero Pan no le tenía ningún miedo.

Dafne miró interrogativa al sátiro y al dios, esperando una explicación por parte de alguno.

"Huele bien"

Ni Apolo ni Dafne sabían si se refería a la prenda en sí o a la sangre pero, en cualquier caso, les pareció repugnante.

"¿Ha sufrido vuestra señora algún contratiempo importante?"

"No digáis nada" le ordenó Apolo a la ninfa que, aturdida, parecía balbucear algo.

"O quizá en vuestra situación, tan lejos de casa y de vuestras hermanas, sepáis tanto o menos que yo" reconoció Pan.

"¿Insinúas acaso que no cumplo con mi cometido?"

El sátiro sonrió. Era fácil hacerlas enfadar. Y cuanto más enfadadas, menos control tenían sobre los secretos que debían guardar.

"Dafne es una de las sirvientes más queridas por mi hermana" salió Apolo en su defensa.

"Apuesto que de ahí crece también vuestro interés por ella"

"Vuelve a hacer otra broma al respecto y tendrá que ser otro el que deba cuidar de los ganados del Olimpo."

"¿Y pasar vacaciones permanentes en casa del señor Hades y su bella esposa? Me place" rió Pan.

"Hablo en serio, sátiro. No tientes al destino"

"Solo quiero saber el porqué de la sangre, señora. Os dejaré tranquila enseguida, lo prometo"

Dafne pareció sopesar la palabra de Pan.

"No lo creo"

"¿No lo cree?" repitió Pan, interrogativo.

"No creo que la palabra de un sátiro sea de fiar" respondió Apolo.

"Pues no tengo otra forma de asegurar mis intenciones, señor"

"Entonces deberías marcharte ya"

El sátiro se arrodilló entonces y adoptó una expresión herida.

"¿Y tener que marchar hasta Olimpia para preguntar al oráculo de Zeus por Ártemis?"

"¿Qué?"

"Comprenderéis que no puedo quedarme con la angustia de saber si la bella Ártemis está en peligro o no, ¿verdad?"

"Maldito cerdo entrometido…" maldijo Apolo.

Pan sabía que los pensamientos del dios se dividían entre obligar a marchar al sátiro y esperar que este cumpliera la amenaza de preguntar a su padre por su hermana (a Zeus no le gustaría saber, en el caso de que Artemisa estuviera efectivamente en peligro, que Apolo se había despreocupado) o permitir que el sátiro se saliera con la suya ahora. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que todo aquello fuera una estratagema para fastidiarle a él personalmente y luego carcajearse a todo aquel que quisiera escucharle (que, siendo Pan un excelentísimo contador de historias, serían muchos).

"Mi señora acostumbra a ir a cazar en días como estos. La sangre será de algún animal" terció a responder Dafne.

"No lo es"

"¿No?"

"No. Ni tampoco es de una de sus víctimas"

"Vaya…" la ninfa parecía haberse quedado momentáneamente sin respuestas.

"Pues si no es de un animal ni de un humano, será de una bestia infernal" dijo ahora Apolo.

"Me queda la duda de que una bestia infernal tenga el mismo color de sangre que el de un mortal" dijo Pan, socarrón.

"Los dioses no sangran" bufó Apolo, incrédulo.

"Los dioses sangran. Pero no enferman" le corrigió el sátiro.

"¿Qué?"

"Señor, una mujer, diosa o no, al menos sufre un ciclo hormonal cada mes lunar" reconoció Dafne que empezaba a entender por donde iban los tiros.

"¿Veis?"

Apolo frunció aun más el entrecejo. El Sol estaba ya aguantando demasiado en las alturas, no podría estar mucho más tiempo ahí y el hecho de no poder pasar a solas aquellos últimos momentos con la ninfa le irritaba.

"¿Y entonces? Si se debe a eso y ya lo sabes, ¿para qué molestas?"

"Quiero saber quien"

"¿Quién?"

"Sí, quién"

El silencio indicaba que ni Apolo ni Dafne entendían lo que venía a buscar.

"Es obvio que esa sangre es suya y es obvio que esa sangre no responde al ciclo lunar…" se explicó Pan.

"¿Qué?"

"Al principio pensé que sería una broma. Uno de los hijos de Afrodita me vino con el cuento de que esta prenda pertenecía a su tía y que no sabía de quien era la sangre. Quería que lo averiguase" siguió Pan. "Si Artemisa se ha ido a cazar es que no le sucede nada de importancia pero guardar con tanto recelo una cosa así es difícil de entender. A menos que…" carraspeó para darle un tono más oficial. "… una de tus virtudes sea la virginidad".

"Pero, ¿de qué narices estás hablando?"

"La menstruación o periodo, mis señores, viene siendo habitual en quien no concibe. Esto, para muchos de vosotros debe de ser algo rarísimo y desconocido" Apolo comenzaba a perder el control dada la irritabilidad así que Pan se apresuró a decir lo que vino a decir "Pero no para una diosa casta como Ártemis. Es su pan de cada día. Por eso, no tiene sentido guardar algo de lo que estás acostumbrado a ver y esconderlo a ojos ajenos. Aun más, sería motivo de enseñarlo con orgullo. ¿No es esa la causa por la que se mueve? Y he aquí que lo que hace es lo contrario y que, además, la sangre de esta prenda no es tan abundante como un periodo menstrual viene a ser o, al menos, eso tengo entendido. Por lo que, cada vez son menos los indicativos de que responda a dicha causa. ¿Qué nos queda?" 

********

Asclepio había retrasado todas sus citas aquella mañana. Desde luego, ser el hijo de Apolo era todo un hándicap y hasta Epiaduro se movían muchas celebridades en busca de saber del mal de sus dolores o pedir por su salud. Habitualmente a Asclepio eso le enorgullecía. Pero hoy tenía otros asuntos en su mente, asuntos que desde la visita de Hermafrodito, su primo, no habían dejado de molestarle.  
Durante toda la noche se rebanó los sesos en busca de la respuesta a la incógnita de porqué la mancha de sangre en las prendas de su tía. Asclepio, a pesar de la veneración que sufría por su padre (este prácticamente le había convertido en quien era), tenía ciertos sentimientos encontrados con su tía Artemisa. Ella mató a su madre a petición de su padre y si bien, podía entender que su padre estuviera afectado y furioso por la infidelidad de su madre con otro mortal, creía que Artemisa debiera haber guardado neutralidad. Sí, los dos hermanos se eran fieles el uno al otro y siempre se apoyaban. Cuando uno sufría el otro sufría con él. Cuando uno se sentía herido el otro también se afectaba. Aun así, el verse privado de su madre le hacía sentir miserable. Por eso, entre otras cosas sentía envidia y odio hacia su primo Hermafrodito. Él conservaba a sus padres y podía disfrutar tanto del uno como del otro. Él no tenía que luchar por hacerse un puesto en el Olimpo ni tuvo que sacrificarse por un trabajo.  
Ahora podía optar a descubrir el secreto de su tía, fuera cual fuese, o simplemente podía seguir odiando a Hermafrodito por ser quien era. Pero le había dado su palabra. Una promesa, de dios a dios. No, no era justo. 

********

"Artemisa se ha acostado con un hombre" sin anestesia ni preliminares. Nada más llegar Hermafrodito de nuevo a la entrada del templo de su primo en Epiaduro, Asclepio soltó la bomba.

"¿Qué?"  
"Esa sangre pertenece al himen, que no sé si como bien sabes es una membrana que protege a las mujeres jóvenes de posibles infecciones o agentes nocivos a su aparato reproductor"

"Ya".

"Bueno, cuando se produce por primera vez una penetración, el himen se desgarra y la mujer sangra. A veces abundantemente otras veces, mera anécdota. Por eso, la de guerras y alegrías que da una sábana manchada entre dos amantes y sus familias"

Hermafrodito, miraba fijo a la estatua más cercana a él donde un cuervo tallado en marfil era devorado por dos serpientes.

"Así pues, Artemisa se consagró virgen. Pero… la mancha no engaña. Ha roto su promesa"

"¿Con quién?"

"Me temo que eso no puedo saberlo. Me preguntaste de quien era la sangre y eso es lo que te he averiguado. Lo demás ya no es asunto mío y, si tuviera que averiguarlo, tendría mucho cuidado. Estos asuntos… rara vez terminan bien".  
Hermafrodito, más confundido que antes, aceptó las palabras de su primo y abandonó las tierras del Peloponeso, cabizbajo. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

********

"¿Quién es él?" volvió a preguntar Pan.

Dafne, se había quedado muda y asustada. Apolo, contrariado y estupefacto.

"Creo que has llegado demasiado lejos con tus insinuaciones, sátiro"

"Yo no. Solo pongo voz a lo que han hecho otros"

"Mi hermana no osaría… Ella prometió… Ella…"

"Promesas. ¿En qué quedan las promesas? Palabras. Viento. Bien lo sabe Eolo, que los Anemoi las destrozan"

"Ella nunca se acostaría con un hombre"

"Una eternidad es demasiado tiempo para un nunca, mi señor"

"Si quisiera ella podría… bueno, es libre de… pero fue ella la que se negó por completo" balbuceaba Apolo.

"¿No es más bien que te molesta saber que ni siquiera te lo ha contado a ti, con lo inseparables que sois?"

"¡Basta! No sigas por ahí, te lo advierto por última vez"

"¿Y qué decís vos, señora? ¿Creéis a la bella Ártemis capaz de tirar todo por cuanto se ha vanagloriado?"

Dafne, aun seguía callada pero era obvio que su mente discurría aprisa y sus ojos, huían de aquel lugar recordando posiblemente sucesos que hubiera dejado pasar por alto.

"Vos lo intuíais, ¿no es así?"

"Yo… No… Creí que se le pasaría" se excusó la ninfa.

"¿Qué se le pasaría? ¿De qué habláis?" Apolo se volvió hacia Dafne.

"Es ese pastor… No me sé su nombre. Pero ella siempre está hablando de él. Y a veces, por las noches, nos pide que la dejemos sola pero es obvio que va a verle"

"¿Se ven?" Apolo parecía fuera de sí.

"Bueno. Ella… No creo que él lo sepa. O al menos, no creí que lo supiera. Por las mañanas nos habla de cómo duerme, de su respiración tranquila y de su cara angelical. Se lamenta de la fragilidad de los mortales y canta sobre la belleza de la juventud y la impulsividad"  
"¿Cómo se llama?"

"No lo sé. Se refiere a él como el más bello de los pastores, como la luz de la noche o el reflejo de la Luna. Nunca da un nombre concreto" y Dafne parecía sincera.

"Pero ¿él sabe de su interés?"

"Ni idea. Yo… solo sé que ella a veces lo ve y que, muchas veces deja de cazar para seguirle y ver cómo cuida del rebaño o, cuando va de caza, le pone en bandeja piezas que cualquier otro mortal hubiera deseado para sí"

"¿Le hace regalos? ¡Esto es lo último que me faltaba por oír" Apolo ni siquiera quiso ya guardarse el rencor y la envidia. "Ella nunca ha deseado a nadie. Ella siempre lo ha tenido todo. Y ahora, ¿se dedica a suspirar por un mortal? ¿Por un simple pastor? ¿Es qué ha perdido la cabeza?"

"Es lo normal, mi señor" dijo ahora Pan. "Cuando uno ama, pierde el juicio."

"Seguro que es culpa de Afrodita. ¡Le ha echado un embrujo! O de su hijo, ese bastardo de Eros. Ellos le han provocado un trance, seguro"  
"Sea cual fuere, Ártemis se ha enamorado. En realidad, deberíais alegraros" rió Pan.

"Y una mierda. ¿Alegrarme porque un bastardo haya decidido jugar con sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué alguien se haya aprovechado de su fragilidad y le haya hecho caer en desgracia?"

"Es vuestra hermana y sea cual sea el motivo, ella parece ilusionada" Pan no se creía lo que estaba diciendo. ¿No debía de estar asintiendo a la ira de Apolo? No solo estaba contradiciéndole y poniendo su cabeza caprina en juego, sino que estaba traicionando sus propios sentimientos. "El amor es motivo de alegría, señor. Vosotros siempre estáis cantándole y regocijándoos por ello".

"Maldita cabra desgraciada. Yo hablo de amor entre enamorados. No canto para destrozar corazones ni romper promesas. Nunca"  
Pan se obligó a no seguir molestándole y guardó silencio. Dafne, que estaba nerviosa desde que vio al sátiro por primera vez, tampoco supo que decir.

"¿No era ese tal Hermafrodito, hijo de Afrodita, el que os pidió que lo averiguarais?"

"Mmm"

"Apuesto a que él también tiene que ver con esto. Seguro que su madre le pidió que averiguara si efectivamente se cumplió lo que ella había comenzado"

"Eso ya no lo sé"

"¡Qué no lo sabes!" Apolo lanzó su espada, rabioso, hacia adelante. La hoja se quedó clavada en el roble que tenía de frente. "¡QUÉ NO LO SABES! Pues lo sabrás. Lo sabrá todo el mundo. Si ha de arder Troya, ¡¡arderá!!" 

********

"Era eso, ¿verdad? ¿Necesitabas saberlo, eh? No puedes vivir sin hacerme la vida imposible, ¿no es cierto?" Artemisa escupía su rabia como flechas con veneno y cuando las palabras no eran suficientes, arrojaba los objetos que encontraba a su paso.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No te hagas la idiota. Sé que has ido preguntando por ahí. Yo también me entero de cosas. Y hasta que no la has liado del todo no te has dado por satisfecha"

"De verdad que no sé a qué te refieres. No sé que se supone que he ido indagando por ahí"

"Querías un nombre. Te morías por saberlo. Te morías por declarar a todo el mundo que Artemisa, la diosa virgen, ama a Orión, el cazador" escupió la diosa de la caza y ahora fue una bandeja de frutas de la Estación la que cayó al suelo con ruido metálico. Las piezas de fruta se golpearon y diseminaron por la estancia hasta ahora limpia y brillante.

"¿Qué?"

"No sigas con ese juego, Afrodita. Bien sabes que lo sé. Te he cazado"

"No, ¿yo? ¿Orión? ¿Un cazador? ¿Qué amas a…?"

Los ojos de la diosa brillaron amenazadores y Afrodita, si no supiera cual era su condición, hubiera temido por su vida.

"Le amo, sí" reconoció la diosa y parecía que las propias palabras salidas de su boca le provocaban un dolor descomunal. "O le amaba. Ahora ya… nada de eso importa"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no?" Afrodita se mostraba entusiasmada. Su propia hermana, la que se había jurado que nunca yacería con un hombre, le confesaba que amaba a uno. ¿Cómo fue el milagro posible? ¿Cuándo había decidido hacerla caso?

"Está muerto" musitó la otra diosa, entristecida.

"¿Qué?"

"Hoy me fui a cazar por mi cuenta y… lo supe. Supe que algo iba mal. Cuando volví para verle yacía en el suelo, prácticamente desangrado. Un jabalí le había desgarrado el vientre."

"¡No!"

"No había nada que hacer. Pedí ayuda. Le rogué que no me dejara pero… era demasiado tarde. Hades se lo llevó consigo"

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho" y era verdad. Nada era más desalentador y triste que perder a la persona que amas. Narciso y Adonis, entre otros, le habían hecho ver esa realidad.

"De nada sirve sentirlo" Artemisa parecía destrozada. La anterior ira se había aplacado en melancolía.

"Es duro perderlos, lo sé. Muy duro. Pero…" Afrodita trató de darle una visión positiva. Al fin y al cabo, en romances ella era la experta. "El amor vuelve. Siempre. Aunque parezca imposible"

Frágil y pesarosa, la diosa cazadora miró a su hermana a los ojos y no la creyó.

"No."

"Sí, vuelve. De verdad. Puedes negarlo una y mil veces y llorarles, pero al morir uno, vuelve otro y nace otro y otro. Siempre hay alguien en quien fijarse y por quien suspirar. Podrás volver a amar y a sentirte dichosa, Ártemis. Es lo bueno de nuestra condición, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Podemos repetir la experiencia cuantas veces queramos. Es nuestro capricho y regalo"

Afrodita sonrió tratando de darle ánimos y esperanza. Hoy no querría reconocerlo, ni mañana. Quizá siquiera al mes siguiente. Pero ella bien lo sabía, otro día la emoción y la dicha regresarían. Un día, volverían y hasta podrían quedarse para siempre.

"No" Artemisa apretó los puños. De nuevo rabia bulléndole por cada poro de la piel. "Yo no. No me permitiré sufrir de nuevo. Ya he tenido suficiente. Tuve suficiente con lo que le pasó a mi madre. Los hombres son débiles y caen. No merece la pena perder la cabeza"

"Pero no es perder o no perder la cabeza. Es aceptar lo que sientes. Si amas a una persona, no puedes elegir no amarla. No es algo que esté en ti decidir. Puedes sentirlo o odiarte por lo que sientes, pero no podrás hacerlo desaparecer"

"Ya has dicho que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Puedo demostrarte que te equivocas"

"Ártemis…"

"Mira. Muchas veces me ha molestado que te metieras en mis asuntos. Ahora ya… igual me da. Pero te lo digo porque, incluso a pesar de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que me das, eres mi hermana y te quiero" Afrodita sonrió ante semejante declaración. A veces, llegaba a dudar de que dos de sus hermanas más tercas, pensando en Atenea o Artemisa, reconocieran que aun no estando de acuerdo en muchas cosas y no pudiendo entender la postura de la otra, se quisieran. "Yo tengo mi vida. Cazo, cuido de quienes se consagran a mí y tengo mis responsabilidades. Eso está por encima de cualquier cosa que mi corazón pueda sentir. Siempre. Durante este periodo en que me he sentido dichosa con Orión, me he dado cuenta de que he descuidado mis deberes, he sido impulsiva, alocada y he dejado de lado a los míos. No volverá a suceder."

"Pero Ártemis…"

"Y es que eso es lo que quiero. Quiero mis ríos, mis árboles, cada criatura que habita en ellos." Volvió a interrumpir la diosa a su hermana. "Quiero a mis ninfas…"

"No es lo mismo"

"La pasión es la misma. Lo que siento con ellas, cada minuto de gozo, cada chillido, sí lo es."

"Son diferentes. Una mujer nunca proporcionará los mismos deseos y placeres que un hombre" arguyó Afrodita. "Tienes que saberlo. Además… está el amor."

"Sí, es cierto. A Orión no solo lo quería. Le amaba" reconoció Artemisa.

"¿Ves?"

"Pero si amar es dolor, si cada vez que tenga que amar debo de sufrir como me matan por dentro, como algo dentro de mí muere, me destroza y me hace perder quien soy en realidad… Entonces desearía no amar nunca más"

"Una cosa es desear, Ártemis…"

"Lo sé. Lo sé" 

********

Aquella noche, mientras las estrellas se alzaban sobre el horizonte, Hefesto se escapó de sus titanes para contarle todo lo que sabía a ella.  
Atenea, recostada sobre una de las columnas corintias de la entrada, no dejaba de mirar al cielo.

"Hoy no hay Luna" dijo al sentir la presencia de su hermano.

"Apolo ha matado al amante de Artemisa"

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, él no. Más bien… Ha enviado a Némesis y ella, gracias a un encantamiento de Hera, ha encabritado a los animales del bosque"

"¿Por qué?"

"Artemisa rompió su promesa. Eso ha hecho enfadar a Apolo"

"Si Ártemis ha roto su promesa es cosa suya. Al fin y al cabo, ella no ha hecho votos como la tía Hestia."

"Apolo es su hermano mellizo"

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, él solo quería protegerla"

"¿De qué? ¿De la alegría de amar a alguien?" Atenea no podía creerlo.

"Bueno, él… No sé. Supongo que pensaría que era lo mejor"

"Claro, matar a quien te molesta siempre es lo mejor. Luego le echas las culpas a quien sea y ya está. Ya lo has hecho. No hay vuelta atrás"

"Creí que tu, mejor que nadie, lo entenderías" replicó Hefesto, confundido.

"¿Entenderlo?"

"Tú crees que el amor es una tontería, ¿no?"

"Pero no por eso obligo a sufrir a los que sí aman o sienten júbilo. Una cosa es la decisión que yo tomé. Otra es obligar a que los demás tomen la misma"

"Ya…"

"Además, Apolo no es yo. Bueno, eso es obvio. Pero me refiero a que él no piensa como pienso yo o piensa su hermana. Él también ama. Sabe lo que es eso. Mejor que nadie. No puedo entender entonces porqué toma una resolución así"

"Quizá… quizá… él…" balbuceó el dios del fuego.

"¿Él, qué?"

"Bueno, no sería la primera vez que sucede, ¿no?" Hefesto se encogió de hombros como si eso le proporcionara el valor que necesitaba para continuar. Por alguna razón, hablar de estos temas con Atenea, le intimidaba.

"Deja de hablar en código" le pidió la diosa. "Soy inteligente pero no adivina"

"¿Y si… Apolo le amara?"

"¿Qué?"

"Si Apolo amara a su hermana…"

"¿De qué narices estás hablando?"

"A ver. Ellos siempre están juntos. Se lo cuentan todo. Son como los mejores amigos del mundo."

"¿Cómo Cástor y Pólux, te refieres?"

"Algo así. Pero además… bueno, ella es una mujer. Y además… en fin, además de todo lo anterior, pudiera ser que el saber que ella está con otro, que no se lo ha contado y que no comparte dichos sentimientos con él… podrían haberle provocado celos" sugirió Hefesto.

"Ya. Celos" sopesó Atenea. "Él podría entender que de seguir así las cosas su relación iba a cambiar…"

"Eso es" asintió el dios.

"Quizá esa explicación pueda entenderla. Pero me parece muy ruin"

Hefesto bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado, como si la culpa recayera en él.

"Así que por eso no hay Luna"

El dios volvió a asentir.

"Vaya. ¿Y eso?" Atenea señaló al cielo, un grupo de estrellas que nunca había visto jamás.

La diosa, no es que fuera una astrónoma consumada, pero de vez en cuando miraba el cielo y reconocía algunas constelaciones. Aquella que señalaba, no obstante, no creía haberla visto nunca.

"Esa es Orión" dijo Hefesto. "Después de que el cazador muriera en sus brazos, Artemisa desconsolada fue a donde padre. Éste le dijo que no podía hacer nada por él pero ella insistió tanto que, al final, conmovido, reclamó su cuerpo entre el resto de estrellas. Si te fijas, ahí se ve un cinturón"

"Cierto"

"Es el cinturón del chico"

"Vaya. He aquí otra constelación para regocijo de los mortales"

"Será una epopeya. La diosa de la castidad amando a un mortal y proporcionándole un sitio en el firmamento"

"Al menos será un castigo para Apolo. Ver que el ser que odiaba y condenó a muerte aparecerá todas las noches…"

"Toda acción tiene sus consecuencias" reconoció Hefesto.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando al cielo y a las estrellas. El dios, jubiloso, se fue acercando poco a poco a Atenea, que contemplaba la belleza del firmamento con un rostro tan puro que, si Hefesto no supiera que Atenea tenía un carácter tan vivo, no hubiera podido contenerse de darle un beso y hacerla suya en el acto.  
Pero, las ensoñaciones de cada dios fueron rotas por la voz, hosca y grave de otra persona.

"Hoy refresca. Pronto Perséfone se irá con Hades"

Era Posidón, con tridente en mano, ajeno a la conversación de la anterior pareja.

"¿Qué quieres?" el semblante de Atenea volvió a contraerse. Era imposible que permaneciera serena cuando Posidón entraba en escena.

"¿Acaso no puedo yo disfrutar también de la noche, como vosotros dos?" protestó el dios de los mares, ofendido.

"Creo que tu percepción sobre el gozo y disfrute rara vez tiene que ver con mirar el cielo y contemplar el silencio" rió sarcástica su sobrina.  
"Tenéis razón, el cielo no es mi preocupación. Ahí solo hay muerte y recuerdos lejanos" reconoció Posidón, acercándose.

A Hefesto no le hacía mucha gracia su presencia. Es más, le incomodaba. Cuando aparecía Posidón, Atenea siempre centraba su atención en él. Fuera para odiarle o insultarle, se convertía en su foco, en su principal preocupación. Y Hefesto sentía celos, muchos celos. Con él nunca tuvo un trato preferencial.

"Pero te equivocas en cuanto al silencio. Puedo permanecer en silencio durante horas. Incluso días. Me ayuda a pensar"

"¿El señor de los mares piensa? Esto es novedad…"

"Que los atenienses te aclamen como la diosa del pensamiento y la filosofía no significa que seas la única que pienses de todo el Olimpo"

"Una cosa es eso y otra cosa es que me asegures que tú pienses"

"Bueno. No te lo aseguro, te lo digo. En ti queda creerlo o no. Al fin y al cabo es mi palabra y, como te gusta decir por ahí, las palabras son solo palabras. Si tu no crees en ellas es tu problema, no el mío. No se me termina el mundo porque no creas en mí"

Atenea miró fijamente a Posidón, contrariada y sorprendida. Aquella vez tenía que reconocer que la serenidad de su tío le proporcionaba un brillo especial. Como un aura. El aura de un dios que, a pesar de sus defectos y contradicciones, se demostraba tal cual era.  
La diosa, como amante de la verdad, tuvo que reconocer, impresionada, que no tenía nada que decir. Al menos, nada hiriente y justificable.  
Posidón, se hacía el ajeno a todo ello. Por primera vez miró el cielo, para que Atenea pudiera pensar y para que Hefesto supiera quien tenía el poder de la situación en aquel momento.

"Eres una caja de sorpresas, tío" dijo por fin la diosa. "A veces, hasta buenas"

"Gracias a ti también. He de reconocer, pese a todo, que discutir con cualquier otro no me proporciona el mismo placer que hacerlo con alguien que sabe lo que dice"

"¿Es un halago?"

Hefesto no podía soportar aquello. Pero no podía enfrentarse con su tío. Reconoció la derrota y prefirió marcharse antes de que oyera algo que le hiciera perder los estribos como le había pasado a su hermano, Apolo.

"Puede que a un mortal impresionarle con un caballo sea toda una hazaña. Pero para mí, mayor que todo eso es reconocer de mi enemigo sus virtudes y alabar sus defectos"

"Quizá hasta podamos hacer una tregua" Atenea sonreía. Y Posidón le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz.

"Nada me gustaría más" 

**FIN**


End file.
